


jeno, that's not the brake.

by renniewrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Learning how to drive, M/M, heaps of fluff!, i'm not good at tags!, jaemin loves jeno, jeno loves jaemin, jeno struggles :(, maybe a lil angst..? please read <3, very soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renniewrites/pseuds/renniewrites
Summary: when jaemin asks jeno to drive them home and jeno has absolutely no clue what's he doing.





	jeno, that's not the brake.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing, i apOLGISE in advance :(

A cold and gloomy Friday afternoon was when the couple decided to go and buy some last-minute gifts for their friend, Mark’s party. As always Jaemin drove to the store, insisting that he was the ‘world’s best driver’ or something like that, not that Jeno minded. It was cute. His boyfriend having so much self-confidence made him smile. Once picking up some personal hygiene items and a bottle of chocolate syrup much to Jeno’s dismay since it was what he wanted. They left the store with tired eyes and a desperate desire to get home before the peak hour traffic begun. That was when Jaemin told Jeno to drive.

“Jaemin? Why are you sitting in the passenger seat?” He stuck his head over the car’s roof, making eyes to his boyfriend who was just about to get in the car.

He winked, “You’re driving babe.” Smooth, probably than smoother than that chocolate syrup that was supposed to be his. He shrugged before getting into the driver’s seat.

“You know I’ve never seen you drive before.” Jaemin laughed, adjusting the heater dial to high. A nervous laugh came out of the boy’s mouth as he pushed down the pedal and turned the wheel.

“Bub? What are you doing?” Jaemin’s face was scrunched as his eyes flicked between the boy’s eyes and his hands on the wheel.

Jeno laughed, rubbing the sweaty palms on his acid wash jeans, “You know! Just testing if the wheel works!” Of course, the wheel works! Jaemin drove up in the same car and it had been serviced three days ago! He saw the keys in the ignition and lightly adjusted them to the right which made him jump a little.

“Jen, it’s okay! It’s just the first mode. Turn it again dear.” The hand that rubbed on the top of his thigh made him calm a little. Taking his boyfriend advice, he turned the key once more to the right which started the wheel.

Slightly startled when Jaemin came across the middle of the seats to plant a small kiss onto his cheek, he was unsure. Once he was back in his seat, the same look came back onto his face, “Reverse, there’s no cars.”

“I don’t know how.” Jaemin’s face couldn’t get even more twisted, although it did.

“You don’t know how to reverse? You took a driver’s test, right?” Jaemin laughed as Jeno took his hands off the wheel, hitting the handbrake.

“No! I don’t know how to drive, full stop!” Jeno laid his hands atop of the steering wheel.

“Baby. Why are we rolling backwards?” The boy looked beside him to see the car rolling backwards, his boyfriend snapped his head to look outside. The trees he parked near were getting further and further away from before, the cars beside him became smaller and Jeno didn’t know what to do.

“Press the brake!” The blonde yelled towards the unsure boy.

“What?” Mimicking the voice, he yelled back.

“The big pedal press that!” The other’s hands pointed towards something underneath the wheel. Jeno caught on soon enough and lightly tapped it once - only they were still moving backwards. He had pressed the break like Jaemin had asked him yet there were still moving backwards? Did he press the wrong pedal? Is there more than one pedal?

“Baby! I don’t know what I’ve done!” He worriedly ran a hand through his hair.

“Jen! This is no time to stress. We could hit people! I’m too young to rot in jail!” Jaemin screamed. Annoyed, the boy leant over to the driver’s side and tapped his lover’s thigh. He pointed to the break, Jeno followed moving his foot onto the break, only this time Jaemin held a handout. The car stopped and then pulled up the handbrake.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to get mad at me for not knowing.” Jeno covered his face away from the other’s, although his face was pulled towards his boyfriend’s as he connects their foreheads for an eskimo kiss.

The boys stopped their hearts racing from a near miss before allowing each other to calm themselves down, “I’ll teach you. You’ll be better than me sweetheart.” Jaemin whispered, pressing a kiss to his nose. A horn honked from the outside.

“Can you quit blocking the path? I’m trying to get out!” An aggressive women’s voice came from beside them.

Jaemin tapped his thigh gently as they moved spots. Jaemin drove back to their shared home as Jeno observed. It wasn’t till later that night while eating the tuna casserole that Jaemin had made when Jeno thought that he could do this. 

“What are you thinking?” Jaemin whispered, placing another spoonful into his mouth. The ambience was soft and inviting, strawberry candles lit and a soft instrumental in the background.

“I think I can do it.” Jeno looked across to his boyfriend who currently had his face stuffed full.

The boy chewed to an amount before placing his hand in front of his mouth, “Do what?” It was muffled.

“Drive.” He smiled and luckily his supportive lover returned the same cheesy smile. For the rest of the night, the two curled up on the couch, embraced in each other’s arms as Jaemin read a learner book to the sleepy other. He loved the way that he would read a sentence and question him afterwards, although he’d never answer because he was too busy swooning over his deep night voice. The next day, he began his adventure with driving. Funnily enough when he’d asked Renjun how driving was, he said he’d rather bike. It mustn’t be that bad, right?

“Jeno! I swear to god, if you put the car into reverse one mo-” The car jolted forward sending a frustrated Jaemin and an unexperienced Jeno towards the dashboard.

The new learner looked at his annoyed boyfriend in the front seat, “I’m sorry.” He watched the blonde-haired boy sigh and gestured for him to continue. They had been driving for around ten minutes and he nearly killed the love of his life five times. The car didn’t like him, it didn’t obey when he turned and every so often Jaemin had to intervene because he nearly crashed the car.

“Take a breath baby.” He mumbled watching how the car slightly missed the curb.

The boy in control looked in the rear vision mirror, “I’m scared.” He admitted, “How are you so good?” Looking out of the corner of his eye, he sees the red appear on his cheeks.

“Practice makes perfect, you know that! I wasn’t always this good at kissing until I met you.” He laughed nervously.

“I guess you’re right.”

In the several months that followed that conversation, Jeno went for his drivers’ licence. He had been telling Jaemin the whole morning that he’d fail and that he wasn’t good enough but when the flash went off for his photo, he knew that he had done it. On the way home, he drove – very well.

“Baby?” Jaemin hummed in response, focused on the sights in front of him.

“I guess you can call me the world’s best driver.”

“You’ll always be the world’s beset anything.”

“I love you.” He mumbled as he reached the driveway of their apartment.

“I love you more.” Jaemin blew a kiss as he parked the car.

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd step outside my comfort zone and write some nomin <3
> 
> [ the twt ](https://twitter.com/reniewrites)
> 
> [ the dying cc :(](https://curiouscat.me/reniewrites)


End file.
